One Day (Haru) special haek's birthday
by Lee Suhae
Summary: "Kau, kau segalanya .. kau istimewa, bahkan saat kau lupa tentangku namun kau masih bisa tersenyum saat melihatku" - 2shoot, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae .. just Eunhae no others .. Eunhae ff ... mind RnR pliissstttt ?


Title: One Day "HARU" (Special Donghae's birthday)

Author: Lee Suhae

Main Cast

**Lee Donghae**

Lee Hyukjae

Main Pair: **Eunhae**

Genre: Romance, yaoi

Rated: K+

Note: Putarlah lagu "Only U" by As One feat my baby aka Donghae Lee

"**Kau, kau segalanya .. kau istimewa, bahkan saat kau lupa tentangku namun kau masih bisa tersenyum saat melihatku"**

**-LSuhae-**

**CHAPTER I**

"Haeee"

Seorang namja manis, berusaha menutup telinganya dengan sebuah bantal berukuran sedang. Mencoba, tidak mendengarkan teriakan maha dahsyat sang Eomma yang membangunkan dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Catatan, ia benci hari ini. Lebih tepatnya, ia benci pelajaran hari ini.

Matematika.

Jelas, seorang Lee Donghae nyatanya amat membenci pelajaran yang menguras tenaganya itu.

"DOONGHAAAEEE"

Teriakan itu semakin mengeras, namun tidak menyurutkan niat Donghae untuk tidak menggubris teriakan Eomma tercintanya.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu setelah itu. Barulah, mata indahnya itu membuka secara perlahan. Ia, menguceknya dengan gerakan lucu nan menggemaskan. Butuh waktu dua menit, mata indahnya itu terbuka sempurna. Memperlihatkan mata coklat itu. Mata yang mampu membuat siapa saja seakan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Mata yang selalu memancarkan sebuah kehangatan, kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya, untuk bisa melihat – jam berapa saat ini –

"Jam delapan" ia berujar pelan sambil berusaha bangun. Ia menguap, lalu " Ahh.. kenapa kepalaku " ia mengeluh saat ia merasakan kepalanya terasa sakit.

Ia memijit kepalanya dengan perlahan hingga rasa sakit itu hilang. Barulah ia bisa mendudukan tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

"Kenapa akhir – akhir ini kepalaku sering sakit ya?" ia bertanya entah dengan siapa. Karena, didalam kamar itu hanya ada dirinya yang bernyawa.

Ia mengedikkan bahunya, "Sudahlah" ia berpasrah karena memang ia tidak menemukan apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Namun ia meyakini kalau dirinya akan selalu baik – baik saja.

Akhirnya ia turun dari ranjangnya yang dipenuhi akan boneka badut. Lalu berjalan lunglai ke arah kamar mandi. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia mendengar suara ketukan.

"Kau tidak sekolah Hae?" ada pertanyaan yang terlontar dari luar pintu sana. Pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Hyung kandungnya, Lee Sungmin.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya, tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihat didepannya, seorang namja berwajah manis yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya sehingga memperihatkan dua gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, lantas ia beri seulas senyum _angelic _untuk Hyungnya dipagi ini.

"Anio Hyung" jawabnya dengan diringi tawa kecilnya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Donghae, saat Sungmin juga ikut tertawa.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau, kau kenapa tertawa Hyung?" tanyanya yang semakin membuat tawa Sungmin pecah.

Donghae menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Hyung!" sukses bentakkan Donghae membuat tawa Sungmin hilang seketika. Ia merasa panik saat melihat mata Donghae memerah. Ia memasang senyum khasnya, "Maafkan Hyung, apa kau tidak melihat Hyung?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudnya? Aku melihat mu dengan jelas Hyung" jawab Donghae polos, sambil mengusap perlahan sudut matanya dengan ibu jari miliknya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maksud Hyung, apa kau lupa hari ini?" Donghae berpikir sejenak, "Hari ini .. euum, senin kan?" terdengar ragu ia menjawab, dan jawabannya pun terdengar seperti pertanyaan yang meminta kepastian.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil, lalu mengacak rambut Donghae dengan sayang.

"Hari ini, hari minggu Hae, makanya Hyung tidak memakai baju sekolah" jelas Sungmin yang membuat Donghae tersenyum malu.

"Maaf Hyung, aku tidak memperhatikannya dengan jelas atau mungkin aku memang lupa hari ini" ujarnya dengan nada sedih terselip didalamnya. Sungmin yang melihat itupun jadi tak tega, "Tidak apa, Hyung akan selalu mengingatkanmu" ia pun menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo Hyung, kau sangat baik terhadapku"

"Karena kau adikku paling manis"

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan ia pun semakin memperat pelukannya. Dalam hati ia merasa, ia pernah merasakan pelukan dari seseorang. Pelukan yang lebih hangat dari pelukan siapapun. Pelukan yang kini entah hilang begitu saja. Pelukan dari –

Ia tak tahu. Ia tak ingat. Atau mungkin itu hanya mimpi saja.

"Hae, bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan ke taman? Dengan Bada?" tawar Sungmin sambil merenggangkan pelukannya.

Donghae mengangguk senang, "Ide bagus. Kajja Hyung.. jangan melewatkan minggu pagi yang cerah ini" ujarnya senang.

Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu pun tersenyum, walau akhirnya senyuman itu hilang berganti dengan senyuman sedih yang memilukan.

'_Ku harap kau tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya Hae'_

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae saat ia melihat Sungmin terdiam begitu saja. Sungmin menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, "A-anio, hahah" ia tertawa untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan Donghae terhadapnya.

**-LSuhae-**

Donghae terus saja berlari kesana kemari. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Bada hanya memperhatikannya sambil duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Tak jauh, namun Donghae sepertinya tidak menyadari hal itu. Karena dirinya sedang berada didalam dunianya sendiri. Berlari – berlari, mengejar balon berbentuk ikan badut.

"Hae.."

Donghae menghentikan aksi lari – larinya, lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. Ia menaikan satu alisnya, "Ada apa Hyung?" ia bertanya, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, hanya saja .. hari sudah beranjak siang. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Kau belum sarapan pagi bukan?"

Donghae menghela nafasnya, lantas berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Baiklah.."

"Hey, kau marah dengan Hyung?" Sungmin berlari mengejar Donghae yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik, menghadap Sungmin yang kini berdiri didepannya.

"Aku senang berada disini Hyung, aku tak ingin pulang. Aku merasa .. taman ini memiliki arti yang sangat beharga untukku" ujarnya sambil membayangkan betapa indahnya taman ini. Taman yang ia rasa punya arti khusus untuknya. Taman yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Taman yang selalu ia datangi bersama dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak tahu, siapa dia.

"Aku betah disini" lanjutnya lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Karena memang ia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Donghae.

"Hyung mengerti, kau boleh kesini semaumu, tapi…" Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Donghae dengan sayang, "Hari sudah siang, sebaiknya kau pulang dan makanlah dulu. Nanti sore kemari lagi" saran Sungmin yang akhirnya disanggupi oleh Donghae.

"Aku menuruti kata – katamu, karna kau Hyungku" Donghae berucap.

"Yah, walau dulu yang kau dengarkan bukanlah aku, Appa dan Eomma " Sungmin berujar acuh, tanpa melihat wajah Donghae karena dirinya sedang mengusap kepala Bada – anjing peliharaan Donghae.

Donghae menatap Sungmin heran. Heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Hyung"

"Hmh" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Donghae, "Ada apa Hae?" tanyanya karena Donghae memilih diam.

"Memang siapa yang selalu dulu aku dengarkan?" Sungmin terdiam sambil menatap Donghae yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan memohon dari Donghae.

"Ah, bukan apa – apa, sebaiknya kita lekas pulang"

"Hyung, tunggu. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Donghae berlari mengejar Sungmin yang sudah jauh berlari meninggalkannya. Didalam hati Donghae bertanya – tanya, apa maksud perkataan Hyungnya itu. Siapa yang dulu ia dengarkan. Siapa? Bahkan tak ada orang lain dihidupnya kecuali Appa, Eomma, Sungmin dan Bada. Tidak ada.

Walau ia sebenarnya tak yakin akan hal itu.

Taman yang dijadikan tempat bermain Bada, atau Donghae sebenarnya kini telah sunyi. Taman yang berada dipaling ujung dekat danau itu memang tidak ada yang pernah menjamahnya. Kecuali Donghae dan Sungmin.

Taman yang selalu Donghae datangi bersama seseorang yang ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa itu. Seseorang yang kini tengah memandanginya dari kejauhan. Namun cukup jelas untuk bisa melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu manis, selalu manis dimatanya.

"Hae .. apa kau ingat? Akulah orang yang selalu kau dengarkan. Walau, saat ini, selama setahun ini kau tak mendengar apa yang ku katakan"

**-LSuhae-**

Donghae berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya yang berada tepat disamping kamar tidur milik Sungmin, Hyung kandungnya dilantai atas.

Ia mendesahkan nafas lelahnya, " hidup memang tak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan" ujarnya sambil membuka knop pintu kamarnya. Ia tak masuk, malah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Ia sedang memikirkan apa yang sebelumnya ia katakan. Kenapa ia bisa berucap seperti itu.

Apa yang ia harapkan? Apa ia berharap apa yang hilang akan kembali?

Tapi apa yang hilang? Bahkan ia tak yakin ada yang hilang.

"Sudahlah" ia berujar saat ia merasa bingung sendiri.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya yang dipenuhi boneka ikan badut. Matanya menyipit kala melihat sebuah kotak kecil bewarna orange terang diatas bantalnya. Ia raih dan langsung ia buka. Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi membuatnya ingin mengetahui apa yang ada didalam kotak misterius tersebut.  
Ia membukanya secara perlahan, keningnya berkerut samar.

"6 hari menuju apa yang tidak kau duga"

Donghae terlihat bingung saat membaca tulisan yang terdapat dikertas secarik kertas didalamnya.

"apa maksudnya?" ia mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Membawa kotak itu kehadapan wajahnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa maksudnya? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya karena memang hanya dirinya yang ada didalam kamarnya.

Ia perhatikan tulisan yang cukup rapi tertoreh dikertas itu. Tulisan yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tulisan yang –

Ia tahu siapa pemiliknya. Namun sayang, ia lupa siapa orang itu. Orang yang sama dengan orang yang selalu mengajak dan menemaninya ke taman, orang yang selalu ia dengarkan perkataannya, orang yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan dirinya dari balik jendela kamarnya. Tanpa diketahui oleh Donghae tentunya.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur saja" ia letakkan kotak tersebut, tak lupa memasukkan kembali kertas tersebut ke dalamnya.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap ke langit – langit kamarnya. Ada yang hilang .. Tapi, ia lupa apa yang hilang itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menarik boneka ikan badut berukuran besar untuk dijadikan guling penopang kakinya. Tak butuh waktu lama, dengkuran halus bak suara merdu terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Mungkin dirinya lelah saat harus memikirkan apa yang hilang itu atau mungkin karena hal lain.

Namja itu, sosok yang tadi mengintainya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Berjalan menghampiri ranjang Donghae dan duduk ditepi ranjang sana.

Ia usap kening Donghae, "Aku merindukanmu sayang…" ia berucap lalu mengecup kening Donghae sekilas. Ia tarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh sang kekasih.

Ia bangkit, dan berjalan menuju lemari Donghae. Ia buka dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan sang kekasih tercinta yang tak ingat akan dirinya.

"Kau masih menyimpannya" ia berucap senang, saat melihat sepasang cincin didalam kotak warna merah yang ia temukan diselipan pakaian Donghae.

Ia menutup lemari, lalu berbalik untuk memandang wajah Donghae.

"Kau semakin manis, terimakasih untuk tidak membuka hatimu untuk orang lain" ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar, tak lupa, ia kembali mengecup kening Donghae dan kedua kelopak mata itu.

"Akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta lagi denganku, walau …" ia elus pipi Donghae yang sedikit chubby itu, "Aku tahu, jauh didalam hatimu aku masih disana" lanjutnya.

**-LSuhae-**

Donghae membuka matanya, saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Menyentuh kulitnya dengan sayang…

"Aku pasti bermimpi lagi" ia berujar, lalu mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia turun, dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya samar, ia ambil kotak bewarna merah itu. Belum sempat ia membuka kotak mungil tersebut suara sang Hyung mengusiknya.

"Ya Hyung, aku sudah bangun" ia menjawab saat Sungmin bertanya dari luar kamarnya. Ia pun mengembalikkan kotak tersebut ke dalam lemarinya. Bergegas keluar, untuk kembali pergi ke taman.

**-LSuhae-**

Hari terus bergulir tiap detiknya. Roda waktu berputar dengan cepatnya. Mengganti menit ke menit yang lenih lama. Kini Donghae baru saja selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ya, menyapu adalah tugas rumah yang ia gemari. Walaupun ia seorang namja, namun ia tak malu untuk melakukan pekerjaan wanita tersebut.

Kini ia sedang duduk santai didepan televisi. Hari minggu memang asyik jika menonton kartun. Apalagi kartun kesukaannya, Spongebob squarepants. Seharusnya ia menikmati udara segar ditaman tercintanya, namun sayang .. Cuaca tidak mendukung hal itu.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Eh Hyung" sapanya saat melihat Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya, "Mana Appa dan Eomma?" Tanyanya saat tidak melihat kedua orangtuanya bersama Sungmin. Bukankah tadi mereka pergi bersama ke rumah Halmoninya yang berada diBusan?

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya, "Entah, Hyung kira mereka sudah kembali dari tadi" jawabnya yang dianggukan oleh Donghae. Karena Donghae tahu, sebelumnya mereka tidak menggunakan satu mobil bersama. Mungkin orangtuanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa gangguan dari anak – anaknya.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya samar,"apa ini Hyung?"tanyanya saat menerima sebuah kotak kecil yang sama percis dengan kotak kecil yang ia temukan diatas bantalnya minggu lalu. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Hadiah dari penggemarmu" jawabnya sekenanya yang membuat Donghae memajukan bibirnya.

"Ini dari siapa Hyung? Kau menemukannya dimana?" tanyanya lagi. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya untuk menaiki tangga, menoleh kea rah Donghae dan berkata,

"Didepan pintu rumah"

Donghae hanya ber –oh ria untuk menanggapi hal tersebut. Sepeninggal Sungmin barulah Donghae berani membuka kotak tersebut. Dan tahukah apa yang ada didalamnya?

Sebuah strawberry berukuran sedang, setidaknya cukup untuk menuliskan,

"5 hari lagi kau akan tahu"

"Apa maksudnya" akhirnya satu pernyataan lolos dari bibir mungilnya setelah dirinya hening beberapa saat.

Ia menatap buah bewarna merah dan beraroma segar itu dengan seksama. Buah yang dulu sering ia jumpai setiap saatnya. Buah yang sangat disukai oleh seseorang. Seseorang …

"Siapa?" ia bertanya, karena ia tidak tahu siapa seseorang yang tengah ia pikirkan dalam benaknya. Siapa?

Ia memejamkan matanya, seketika sakit dikepalanya kembali menyerang. Ia, memegang kepalanya dengan sangat kuat.

"Ughh.." ringisnya saat rasa sakit itu terasa begitu membunuhnya.

Disana, dibalik dinding bewarna crème, seorang namja tengah memperhatikannya dengan raut kesedihan dan kekhawatiran. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Sayang … ku mohon, kuatlah" ia berujar pelan, sesekali ia melihat kea rah tangga, berharap Sungmin turun dan menolong Donghae. Tidak, tidak ada. Bahkan diatas kursi, Donghae masih saja meringis dan menangis.

Tidak selang lama kata itu terucap, Donghae nyatanya mampu duduk dan tersenyum saat ini. Aneh.

"Rasa sakitnya hilang" ia berujar senang, sesekali ia menyentuh kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kali ini lebih sakit daripada sebelum – belumnya. Mungkin ini karena dirinya kurang berisirahat.

Ia pun bangkit, dan berjalan menuju tangga untuk tidur didalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan seorang namja tampan yang tersenyum lega melihatnya.

**-LSuhae-**

Kali ini Donghae menyempatkan diri untuk mengajak Badanya berkeliling taman sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Yah, bisa dibilang inilah rutinitas barunya sebagai seorang majikan.

"Bada, kejar aku" ia berlari, meminta sang anjing bewarna putih dan bertubuh mungil itu untuk mengejar dirinya. Sang anjing begitu patuh menurutinya. Berlari kesana dan kemari. Terus seperti itu. Dan tahukah, tingkahnya yang seperti itu sungguh kekanakan dan menggemaskan. Padahal dirinya sudah menginjakkan kaki dikelas dua SMA.

"Eh, mana Bada?" ia menyapukan pandangannya kesekitar. Tidak ada. Tidak ada Badanya.

Donghae mulai panik, bagaimanapun anjing mungil sangat beharga bagi dirinya. Anjing pemberian seseorang dihari special dirinya. Seseorang yang –

Ia lupa, siapakah sosok itu?

Tidak penting memikirkan hal itu. Saat ini ia sedang berusaha mencari, dimana Badanya berada.

Lama ia mencari, tak dipikirkan lagi tentang tugasnya untuk bersekolah. Percuma juga ia menyerah, jika dirinya sudah telat 3o menit. Lagipula, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Badanya hilang. Tidak bisa.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar sang anjing menggonggong, "Bada…" ia berlari, dan menyambut loncatan sang anjing ke arahnya.

Ia tertawa dan mengusap kepala anjingnya, "Kau kemana saja Bada, aku takut kehilanganmu" ucapannya ditanggapi gonggongan kecil sang anjing yang sepertinya, juga membenarkan dan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan sang majikan.

"Bada.." ia mengusap kepala dan tubuh sang anjing. Hingga, sentuhan tangannya berhenti disalah satu bagian tubuh sang anjing. Matanya menyipit, "Apa ini?" ia sedikit mengembalikan matanya ke ukuran semula, ia baca dan ..

"4 hari lagi kau tahu apa yang istimewa didunia"

Sudah tiga kali ia mendapatkan suatu kata yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Kali ini apa artinya? Bahkan kata – kata sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa memecahkannya.

Istimewa? Didunia? Siapa? Apa?

Segelintiran pertanyaan bermunculan dibenaknya. Namun ia tak ingin terlalu memusingkan dan memikirkan hal itu. Hal yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami. Lagipula, jika ia terlalu memikirkan tentang hal itu, kepalanya tiba – tiba merasa nyeri.

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk pulang karena sedari tadi sang Hyung – Sungmin terus saja menghubunginya. Meminta dirinya untuk segera pulang karena sang Eomma sudah marah – marah.

Seorang namja tampan, menurunkan sebuah buku bacaan dari wajahnya. Menatap lurus kedepan, dimana ada Donghae yang berjalan dengan menggendong anjingnya.

Ia tersenyum lebar, hingga memperlihatkan gusi merah yang menjadi dirinya terlihat begitu tampan.

"Kau tahu apa yang istimewa? Bahkan.. didunia ini tidak ada yang istimewa, kecuali" ia menghela nafasnya, sebelum kembali berucap,

"Kau yang masih mencintaiku. Itu adalah hal istimewa yang pernah ada didunia ini" Itulah perkataannya terkahir sebelum dirinya bangkit dan berjalan menuju arah yang sama dengan Donghae. Ia tersenyum dan terus saja tersenyum, bahkan sampai Donghae tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta"

… **TBC ….**

Ya Tuhan, niatnya mau bikin oneshoot kok jadi 2shoot gini siih *nangis dipojok dapur*

Maaf ya untuk readersdeul yang udah nanti ff ini *gk ada* saya mohon maaf karna saya yang terlalu sibuk . *Sok*

Mungkin karena saya terlalu senang dengan hari ultah Donghaek .. aaa, apalagi tentang twiit-nya nyukjaeng ,,, OMG

Hingga, ide" saya hilang entah kemana …

Apa ff ini anehh? Ouh, astagahh… saya sudah berupaya mengerjakannya .. * bow*

Mau chatting dengan saya?

Follow me : LSuhae

Saengil chukaek Donghaekkkk ~~~ I lvoe u babooo …. ^^

**MIND RNR PLIIISSSSS :D**


End file.
